L'anniversaire de la première rencontre
by LiliBlack13
Summary: Quand Edward & co décident d'organiser derrière le dos de leur parents l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre, alors que les parents ne sont pas au courant...que va-t-il se passer? fic en pause
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Liliblack13

**Disclamer : Tout les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Résumé : Carlisle et Esmé font une balade entre amoureux le jour de leur anniversaire de leur première rencontre. Mais ils ignorent que leurs enfants leur préparent une surprise de taille. **

Esmé et Carlisle se promenaient tendrement dans le petit bois derrière leur maison. Le soleil était de la partie, les oiseaux chantaient, rien n'aurait dû gâcher ce moment de tranquillité entre les deux amoureux. En effet, à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient s'embrasser, leurs portables sonnèrent brisant le moment sacré.

- Qui c'est cette fois-ci? Demanda Esmé avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est Jasper, elle me demande si les choses vont bien entre nous? Je lui réponds quoi chéri.

Demanda son mari un peu agacé par la question de son fis cadet adoptif.

- Je pense que tu peux lui répondre : « Bien, le temps est magnifique, bisous à ce soir. » c'est simple et je pense qu'il comprendra affirma-t-elle en saisissant les lèvres de son mari avec amour et

aussitôt dit aussitôt fait Carlisle remit le portable dans sa poche et rendit le baiser à sa femme avec autant de ferveur qu'elle. Quand soudainement le portable de Esmé se mit à vibrer à plusieurs reprises... elle leva les yeux au ciel refusant de décrocher son portable.

- Tu ferais mieux de décrocher mon trésor sinon notre moment détente tombe à l'eau. Ria-t-il.

- Allo, Esmé c'est Alice, tu aimes quel cuisine? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué et heureuse.

- J'aime bien la cuisine Japonaise, pourquoi cette question? Dit-elle intriguée par la question, elle chercha s'il y avait un double sens, mais n'en trouva aucun.

- Oh comme çà ! C'est une surprise... !

- Quelle surprise, Alice?

- Ah bah non, si je le dis ça ne sera plus une surprise … répondit-t-elle en raccrochant.

- C'était Alice... répondit Carlisle en contemplant le soleil sur les branches des arbres humidifiées par la pluie de la veille.

- Oui, elle m'a demander quelle cuisine je préfère... à mon avis ça cache quelque chose, non?

- Je sais pas...répondit il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, le soleil faisait briller leur peau comme des milliard d'étoiles de diamants . La sonnerie d'un des deux portables retentit brisant le joli moment des deux amoureux, une fois de plus.

- C'est Jacob, il affirme que Bella voudrait savoir quel pointure tu fais en chaussure. Pourquoi

elle veut savoir ça... demanda intrigué, Carlisle.

- Dit lui que je fais du 38 et pour répondre à ta question JE sais pas ce qui leur passe par la tête, ils se sont tous donner le mot... mais je sais pour quel raison...commença-t-elle à dire énervé mais si ça continue, on rentre... dit elle en s'asseyant contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Tu crois que c'est pour la nouvelle télé d'Alice quand a casser malencontreusement... répliqua Carlisle en arborant un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Non, je pense pas, peut être l'anniversaire de quelqu'un... répondit Esmé en jouant avec un morceau de bois.

-Non, je pense pas on le serait n'est-ce-pas...? répondit aussitôt Carlisle d'un ton assuré mais qui ne l'était pas pour un sou.

- Certainement! Répondit Esmé avec une once de doute dans la voix. Et pas du tout convaincu par la réponse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : LiliBlack13**

_**Note :**_** C'est un petit cadeau pour Milliampère**

_**Disclamer**_ : **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous ainsi que les lieux à Stephenie Meyer **

« bla bla bla ... » pensées des loups. ( Seth, Leah, Jacob & Co)

* * *

Cela faisait environs trois heures que Jacob et Leah étaient partis espionner les deux amoureux pour voir s'ils avaient l'intention de rentrer à leur domicile, où, les enfants des Cullen étaient entrain de préparer une surprise pour les deux amoureux qui visiblement n'avaient pas d'envie immédiate de rentrer chez eux.

« Çà va durer encore longtemps leurs petits câlins, j'ai les pattes qui s'engourdissent à force de les regarder se bécotaient aux fils des heures. Et des bisous par-ci et des bisous par-là! On a compris qu'ils s'aiment. » rouspéta Leah en pensant très fort ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait vraiment envie de se dégourdir les jambes si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Jacob avait intercepter ses pensées.

« On doit rester là et monter la garde, mais si tu veux aller te dégourdir les pattes, tu peux aller chez eux et leur signaler qu'ils ne vont pas rentrer de si tôt sauf si l'un d'eux décident encore d'envoyer des sms et des appels sur leur portable, c'est le meilleur moyen pour faire plomber la surprise. » lâcha Jacob allongé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant, tout en remuant la queue. L'air était agréable, les rayons de soleil lui chauffé le sommet de sa tête, il était tellement heureux qu'il avait l'air d'une peluche. Mais ce moment de tranquillité fut interrompu par des châtaignes... des châtaignes...? Depuis quand les châtaignes tombent du ciel ! Perplexe, il quitta son emplacement pour aller suivre les traces toutes fraiches sur la terre boueuse. Et paf... son chemin s'arrêta contre un arbre qui était planter au milieu de son chemin et ne l'ayant pas vu puisqu'il avait le nez au sol cherchant l'odeur des traces, il poussa soudainement un cri plaintif et aigu, en effet, Jacob s'était prit le tronc en pleine tête ce qui le sonna légèrement, il passa une patte contre sa tête en grognant. Dépité, il fit demi-tour retrouvant avec une certaine facilitée son chemin. Le couple n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. A part peut être Esmé qui se leva pour verser du sang d'une bouteille de vin, un bordeaux en déduit Jacob qui se disait en arborant un sourire forcer, que si un être humain trouvait cette bouteille il la recracherai aussitôt. Il la vit donc en verser dans un verre. Puis … rien... ok c'est quoi le délire... enfin à part une grosse couche de poil brune noirâtre... sa vue ne voyait pas grand chose donc rectification, qu'est ce qui a le poil brun légèrement noir et des yeux marron. « Seth! » Il s'agissait bien de Seth qui était arrivé à la demande de sa sœur qui en avait plus que marre de contempler le couple entrain de se faire une séance de papouilles général. Donc Seth était venu la remplacer, gênant par la même occasion la vue que Jacob avait sur le couple.

« Seth, bouge de là tu me gâches la vue... » s'écria-t-il.

« Tu as une bosse sur le crâne...mon vieux tu le savais...comment tu t'es fais ça? » demanda le jeune loup en s'esclaffant, s'il continuait comme çà il allait faire couler le plan si bien organiser.

« T'inquiète donc pas pour le plan, j'étais avec Alice et Edward et d'après eux, le joli couple que tu vois ici, dit-il en montrant le couple entrain de se bécoter; encore, n'ont pas l'intention de bouger...mais à vrai dire je commence à avoir des doutes... » dit il en ne quittant pas des yeux le petit écureuil qui l'avait suivit dans son chemin. Il regarda vers l'ouest, rien ne se passa, le temps paraissait durer une éternité et justement ils n'avaient pas l'éternité devant eux. C'était un avantage qu'ils ne posséder pas. Pendant que les deux loups regardaient le couple qui semblait trouver le temps long, tout comme eux, eh bien derrière eux, se trouvait à l'abri des regards, à l'intérieur d'un tronc d'arbre, un petit animal très joyeux et d'humeur taquin. Les loups entendirent des petits bruits bizarre mais ne firent pas attention. L'animal chercha au fond de son trou bien chaleureux et jonchées de plusieurs noisettes, de noix , de divers graines et des cônes de Pives, à balancer sur les deux loups mais pour une raison inconnue il en balança davantage sur le loup roux, qui dans un premier temps pensa que c'était le jeune loup qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague...mais lorsqu'il vit clairement que ça n'était pas Seth et qu'il s'agissait de l'écureuil qui s'amusait à lui lancer tout un tas de noix, il partit à sa rencontre. Mais l'animal courrait très vite nageant dans la rivière, sautant sur la terre ferme et évitant de peu la mare de boue. Jacob s'était mit à pourchasser le petit animal, le loups roux traversa à la hâte la rivière malgré les avertissements du plus jeune loup . Il ne put éviter la mare de boue, et il s'aperçut fatalement qu'il était recouvert de l'épaisse boue qui recouvrait son poil long, il sortit tout tremper et la mine déconfite. Si Seth ne s'était pas précipiter sur Jacob pour le coller au sol, évitant par la même occasion que Jacob saute sur l'animal qui semblait le narguer, le loups roux aurait prit un autre arbre sur la tête.

Le petit animal quitta le sentier tout content et disparut dans la forêt, les deux loups partirent longtemps à sa recherche puis décidèrent de faire demi tour, évitant de passer par la rivière, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des Cullens. Jacob bouillonnait de colère il avait deux mots à dire aux vampires...

Jacob partit le premier, furieux suivit par la suite de Seth qui tenta de calmer son ainé.

« C'était un écureuil. Un petit écureuil... » chantonna Seth, gaiment malgré lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être de bonne humeur, Jacob ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Petit écureuil où pas!...Il m' a énervé...je suis désolé mais il m'a pris en cible... » réagit-il en se secouant, projetant un peu partout de la boue...

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as essayer de le courir après...relativise mon vieux c'est qu'un écureuil... » ria-t-il, c'était plus fort que lui car il voyait Jacob trompé de la tête au pieds par un mélange de boue et d'herbes et recouvert de différents animales sur son poil soyeux...en faite il était assez repoussant.

« Non je suis sur qu'il y a complots » maugréa Jacob.

« Arrêtes vieux, tu délires là...tu es juste énervé...ça va te passer... » dit-il en essayant vainement de le calmer...

pendant ce temps... à quelques mètre de la...

- Carlisle, tu crois que Skepy s'habituera à la forêt...? demanda Esmé, inquiète.

- C'est un écureuil intelligent... dit Carlisle en consultant sa messagerie, aucuns sms. Content il raccrocha et regarda sa femme en souriant.

- Je m'inquiète un peu, Skepy appartient à Emmet. Vois-tu...

- Ne t'en fais pas, allez profite un peu du silence...

* * *

**J'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre. Excusez-moi c'est le délire de l'auteur du moment...**

**Le prochain sera plus sérieux, même si celui la n'est pas comique... **

**Qu'en pensez vous? **

**Voulez-vous une suite ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera davantage centrer sur Carlisle et Esmé. **


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : LiliBlack13

Disclamer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. SAUF ,Skepy l'écureuil, lui il est sortit de mon imagination.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

* * *

Carlisle était allongé sur l'herbe, dos contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur, d'ailleurs les feuilles étaient bien verte, elles étaient tellement belles que quelques feuilles se frayèrent un passage dans l'air pour se poser sur le dos de la main de Carlisle et sur le visage d'Esmé qui était dos contre l'herbe, la tête posée sur le torse musclé de son mari qui passa une main entre les cheveux caramel de sa femme.

Celle-ci, souffla sur la petite feuille qui s'était laissée choir sur le bout de son nez fin.

La vue du lac derrière leur maison était magnifique, même en ayant passé plusieurs millénaires ensemble, cette vue était grandiose, et elle l'était encore plus lorsque le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Le soleil avait prit de l'espace en ne laissant pas suffisamment d'ombre. Skepy descendit de l'arbre et réussit à atterrir sur l'épaule de Carlisle qui arbora un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque l'animal pointa son museau au creux de son cou. Le soleil faisait luire son poil soyeux. Il en profita pour faire sa toilette devant le beau spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais faute de pouvoir faire mieux pour celui-ci, je vais me rattraper sur le prochain en espérant que vous allez l'aimer ? j'ai préférée pour celui-ci faire court mais qu'il soit bien que long et pas intéressant.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : LiliBlack13

Disclamer : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. SAUF ,Skepy l'écureuil, lui il est sortit de mon imagination. =)

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes. ( veuillez m'excuser du gros retard de la publication de ce chapitre...

* * *

Désolée du retard de ce chapitre, je vous avez pas oubliés mais j'avais trop de choses à faire, en ce moment encore mais il fallait que je poste ce chapitre... j'espère qu'ils vous le trouverai bien.

* * *

Skepy se leva et se balança de branches en branches, le vent faisait des vagues dans son pelage roux, c'était tout bonnement le bonheur à l'état pur au moins du point de vu du petit animal.

- Qu'as tu vu Skepy ? Tu penses qu'Edward essaye de nous appeler ?

- Carls...? pourquoi tu parles d'Edward il est pas là...répliqua-t-elle en mettant une mèche de cheveux de son mari en arrière.

- Oui, mais pense à Edward et Alice ils ont des dons tout autant efficaces et aussi énervant, tu ne trouve pas ? C'est un peu embêtant quand on a envie d'un peu de tranquillité...ça peut-être pénible. Et puis j'ignore encore pourquoi ils nous en interdit de rentrer à la maison ça cache quelque chose... non...?

- Oui surement, tu n'as pas tords, mais en attendant profitons un peu de notre tranquillité, j'ai des choses à te faire découvrir...répondit-t-elle en souriant tout en l'embrassant. Elle savait que Carlisle son merveilleux et ravissant mari craquait toujours pour ses sourires.

Ils se lovèrent comme des amoureux d'antan et ne virent pas le temps passé. Pendant ce temps là, Edward n'abandonna pas l'intrusion dans l'intérieur du petit animal. Son idée était génial, mais voilà, ni Emmet,ni Jasper, ni Rosalie et ni Alice n'approuvait son plan, d'après eux, son plan comportait une faille. Pourtant sur un plan stratégique cela semblait parfait mais sur le plan de la pratique cela semblait vraiment plus difficile à réaliser... mais il ne renonça pas pour autant.

Edward pensait que c'était une bonne idée. C'était une façon discrète d'espionner ses parents en catimini pour pouvoir leur offrir le cadeau idéal que désirer le couple le plus vieux de la famille Cullen, sans parler du gâteau d'anniversaire... Alice aurait bien aimée aider Edward mais la pièce empestait l'odeur de Jacob et même quand elle sortait dehors la présence des loups, défaillaient ses réflexes. À la place, elle regarda un match de football américain en compagnie d'Emmet, un bol de pop-corn dans la main et beaucoup de crème chantilly et une cerise dans un verre. C'était plus un décor qu'autre chose, c'était au cas où le père de Bella rappliquerait par ici pour venir voir Renesmée. La petite avait tellement grandie depuis la dernière fois que le père de Bella était venu dans la demeure des Cullen. Mais voilà, Edward avait visiblement oublié un petit détail de taille, il avait oublié la présence d'un esprit rusé à l'intelligence ultra-développé de la région.

Le petit écureuil monta jusqu'au creux de l'arbre et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa collection de noisettes et sur ce qu'il pouvait en faire et puis l'idée saugrenu lui vint à l'esprit et si il les comptaient unes par unes en n'hésitant pas à s'arrêter pour recompter s'il avait perdu le fils de son comptage...De l'autre coté du fils...enfin de l'autre coté vu d'Edward...celui-ci devenait fou, Bella et Jacob avaient même dû intervenir pour éviter qu' Edward ravage la chambre d'Emmet qui était plié en deux de voir Edward perdre son sang froid à cause de Skepy, il ne voyait pas qui cela puisse être d'autre...Rosalie et lui-même avait appris ce petit tour à l'écureuil au cas où un jour, Edward ou Alice seraient devenus trop curieux. Rosalie et Emmet essayaient en vain de ne pas rire de la situation mais ni pouvant plus de se retenir ils sortirent dehors prendre l'air...ils en avaient bien besoin; il firent une petite promenade dans le petit bois, pour éviter le courroux d' Edward qui passait ses nerfs a serrer une boule en caoutchouc de Bella, qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était stressée, le petit bois était pas très loin de la forêt, ni de la clairière et rencontrèrent sur leur chemin Leah en compagnie de Seth qui se demandaient ce qui pouvaient faire rire les deux vampires qui rayonnaient grâce aux rayons de soleil.

- Eh bien, c'est tout simple, nous avons eu dans le passé un écureuil que l'on a prénommé Skepy...mais maintenant il vit dans la forêt et...s'interrompit Rosalie en regardant Seth qui s'attendait au pire mais avait un sourire qui commencer a se dessiner sur son visage.

- Et bien Skepy, a fait des siennes avec le cerveau de Edward, il a appliquer un petit jeu qu'on lui a appris. Termina Emmet en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

- Et... demanda Léah septique en jalousant la beauté de Rosalie.

- Edward est encore entrain de compter la collection personnel, ses provisions de nourritures si tu veux...il en a encore pour longtemps...

- Ah en effet c'est plutôt drôle...lâcha finalement Léah en riant...en fait, on a demander a des amis de vos vampires amoureux, et apparemment le cadeau qui plairait a Esmée serait une grosse peluche ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ignore totalement la raison...

- Et pour Carlisle je me rappelle que ça doit être un stéthoscope... ou un microscope...désolé ces deux mots se ressemblent... se plaignait Seth en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon en vous laisse faut qu'on y retourne...Sam et Emily sont à deux doigts de péter les plombs eux aussi mais on vient d'en avoir une petite idée du possible responsable dirent-ils en même temps tout en regardant les deux seules personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à la meute.

Les deux loups s'en allèrent en laissant les deux vampires sur place, en pleine réflexions personnels; allaient-t-ils en parler aux autres...?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur **: Liliblack13

**Diclamer **: Les lieux et personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meye. À l'exception de Skepy, le petit écureuil...^^'

Alors tout abord, je m'excuse de la longue, très longue attente de la parution de ce chapitre qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très long.

* * *

Rosalie et Emmett firent la course pour retourner vers la demeure des Cullen. Ce fut Emmett qui arriva le premier, provoquant ainsi la colère de Rosalie qui n'accepta pas la défaite et décida de bouder...enfin du moins, jusqu'à que son petit ami l'embrasse langoureusement pour se faire pardonner de sa victoire. Il la porta dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin qui rendit la demoiselle resplendissante comme toujours et qui répondit au baiser en lui tapant quand même l'épaule, par amusement, arrêtant immédiatement l'envie de Emmett.

- M...mais...pourquoi tu as fais ça... on était bien...s'exclama-t-il frustré par la tape...

Rosalie n'en revenait pas qu'il soit aussi douillet...elle lui saisit le col de la chemise avec un certain amusement, encore une fois. Et lui fit rappeler qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

- Je te rappelle que nous avons pas encore trouver un cadeau pour Esmé et Carlisle...

-Si, moi j'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal...répondit-il fier de lui.

- Ah bon dis le moi...allez...Emmett...je suis ta petite amie tu dois tout me dire...supplia-t-elle d'une voix enfantine, elle était curieuse du soit disant cadeau qu'avait put acheter son petit ami...en espérant que ça ne soit pas une batte de baseball pour ce coup-ci, dont Carlisle commencer à faire la collection...elle poussa un soupir d'ironie.

- Non...si je te le dis tu le répétera mon sucre d'orge...je garderai le secret inutile de me supplier je ne dirai rien ma belle...dit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte grande ouverte de la demeure, pour laisser passer l'air, on ne sait jamais si Charlie voulait passer rendre visite à sa fille, valait mieux être prévoyant...

Rosalie rougit de surprise...

- Arrête ton char ...dit elle en franchissant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? s'étonna à moitié Jacob qui regarder Edward allongé avec beaucoup de classe sur le divan en charmante compagnie. Bella l'embrassait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Jacob passa un pot de peinture à Renesmée en lui disant un secret à l'oreille, la fille de Bella rigola mais Blaise lui fit remarquer que c'était une surprise et par conséquent qu'il fallait rester discret.

Rosalie se racla la gorge, histoire de capter l'attention de tout les membres présent dans la pièce et pour faire remarquer sa présence au couple de jeune vampire,passionné de câlins à leurs heures perdues.

- Quoiii... s'écria Bella en levant les yeux vers Rosalie puis afficha un grand sourire lorsqu'elle vit sa petite puce peindre les cheveux d'Edward dans les tons bleu électrique...

- Au risque de vous déranger tout les deux mais je vous signale que l'après-midi va pas tarder à prendre fin pour laisser sa place à la nuit et c'est ne l'oublions pas...l'anniversaire d'Esmé et Carlisle et nous avons encore le problème du gâteau...donc...REMUEZ VOUS...voila c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire je vais dans ma chambre ne venez pas me déranger...Emmett...soit tu viens soit tu restes avec les autres mais y aura pas de câlin s'exclama-t-elle.

- Rose nous fais encore une crise, Emmett va aller passer un peu de temps avec elle, çà va la calmer...et puis ils adorent faire des batailles de polochons...Edward que c'est il passé avec tes cheveux ? Demanda Jasper à moitié hilare, il se reprit tout de suite et rejoignit Alice avec les cadeaux entasser dans sa chambre.

* * *

Au prochain épisode... Rosalie sera-t-elle calmé ?

Important le couple va rentrer ou ... enfin bon... c'est pas gagné... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous,

Je n'abandonne pas ma fiction. J'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fiction mais je ne l'abandonne pas...

donc peut-être à dans une semaine voir plus.

Bonne journée à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer : Tout les personnages et univers de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

J'espère de ne pas avoir fait de grosses fautes, et ce chapitre est plus centré sur Rosalie et Renesmée, si les parents viennent tout de suite y a pas de suite donc ...patience =)

Bonne lecture à tous... :)

* * *

Il pleuvait beaucoup et l'orage grondait au dehors, et Rosalie se tenait à la porte, assise sur une chaise à bascule elle observait les environs avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'émerveillement, toutes ses couleurs dont le ciel et la terre se mélanger étaient une vue magnifique. Et grâce a sa vue de vampire, elle n'avait aucun mal à voir l'arrivée des deux «vieux vampire» en faite vieux étonnamment jeune pour leur âge et oui il y avait bien un avantage d'être un vampire, ils resteraient jeune éternellement. Elle voulait être la première vampire de la maison à voir les amoureux rentrer à la demeure familiale. Mais elle fut surprise ou plutôt choqué de voir de ses propres yeux que ses parents faisait demi-tour...pourquoi? Et bien tout simplement pour se plonger davantage au cœur de la foret, ni elle, ni les loups ne comprirent la réaction si soudaine des deux vampire adultes... cela la vexa et elle fut sortie de sa colère et pensée par des petites mains et des petits pieds qui chercher à monter sur ses genoux pour voir ce que faisait sa tante.

- tu ne devais pas dormir,toi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce, en baissant les yeux, son regard se fit plus chaleureux. Elle sourit avec beaucoup d'amour et porta la fille de sa belle sœur sur ses genoux. Et elle la serra contre elle tout doucement de telle sorte qu'elle ne glisse pas. Renesmée fut émerveillée à son tour par la magie des couleurs qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- non...répondit malicieusement l'enfant en faisant un de ses sourires dont elle seule avait le secret et qui par conséquent faisait fondre les adultes. Rosalie ne fut pas dupe mais comment résister à ce sourire, surtout venant de sa nièce!

-Bon d'accord ma puce, c'est bon pour cette fois-ci mais ne recommence pas la prochaine fois c'est d'accord ou alors embête un peux Jacob avant...se moqua-t-elle en voyant le loup revenir sous la pluie avec un tas d'égratignure sur le corps, ce qui fit peur à Renesmée qui commença à pleurer en cachant ses yeux avec ses petites mains.

- Tu ne vois pas que tu fais peur à la petite, petit chien...gronda Rosalie faussement énervée mais le visage et le ton qu'elle employer démontrer le contraire. Tu sais si tu as faim il y a dans le frigidaire des tonnes et des tonnes de...pâté pour chien...finit-elle en éclatant de rire bientôt suivit par Renesmée qui imita à la perfection celui de sa tante.

Jacob ne voulait pas s'énervait devant la petite et décida de royalement de laisser parlé Rosalie. Mais les yeux de la petite et le rire qu'elle avait le fit se sentir étrange et il ne put se retenir à son tour de rire, pour aucune raison il n'avait envie d'arrêter; il se sentait bien. ( malgré les égratignure qui lui brulait la peau) s'il retrouvait les deux possesseur de cette animal il n'allait pas mâcher ses mots...

- Jack! La salle de bain et au premier étage à droite de ma chambre et de celle d'Emett tu peux pas te tromper c'est celle avec un tableau de la renaissance. Cria-t-elle en imaginant la tête que ferait le loup en se rendant compte que la major partie de la salle de bain était dédiée à ses produits de beauté.

- merci...répondit-il en fermant la porte derrière, il prit un manteau au passage pour Renesmée qui grelottait de froid, mais elle n'avait pas envie de quitter les genoux et les bras de sa tante.

Rosalie le remercia et fit descendre la petite de ses genoux pour pouvoir lui mettre le vêtement. Elle la porta à nouveau dans ses genoux et elles regardèrent l'horizon avec émerveillement, et Rosalie en profita de ce moment à deux, avec pour seul témoins le vent, la pluie et l'orage pour raconter une petite histoire dont le but d'endormir sa nièce.

Elle lui raconta une histoire qui était en réalité une histoire vraie celle d'un petit écureuil qui aimait bien taquiner un certain loup au pelage roux du nom de Jacobus ou Jacob, Jack pour les intimes...elle lui raconta comment l'écureuil était venu...et à peine Rosalie avait racontée la moitié de l'histoire qu'elle s'aperçut que la petite dormait profondément...elle se mit à rire discrètement en entendant Jacob grondait de rage, il avait du se prendre les pieds avec l'éventail d'Emett. Allez savoir pourquoi cet adorable vampire aimait ce genre d'objet et surtout le mettre dans une salle de bain..!

Le temps se calma peu à peu et un rayon de soleil puis un autre puis encore un autre firent apparition et chassa le mauvais les gros nuages qui se dirigeaient en pleine foret. Rosalie continua son histoire puis chanta une berceuse lorsqu'elle sentit la petite remuer contre elle en fronçant les sourcils, elle chanta pour qu'elle dorme et cela marcha, cela marcha tellement qu'elle finit elle aussi par s'endormir a son tour dans le silence de l'été.

Chapitre enfin posté ! contente de moi après ce long très très (on aura tous compris...^^') long mois a ne pas écrire une suite. J'aime bien ce chapitre je le trouve frais. Mais c'est pas un de mes meilleurs chapitre.

Merci pour ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre ( chapitre que je me demandais est ce que j'arriverai a l'écrire un jour ! et bah la c'est fait...)


End file.
